


dɪsˈlɛksɪə

by lavolpe (lykxxn)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dyslexia, Dyslexic Jacob Frye, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lavolpe
Summary: Jacob had never felt so stupid in all his life.





	dɪsˈlɛksɪə

**Author's Note:**

> Super-short drabble about dyslexic Jacob, because there are no fics in this fandom that cover neurodivergency or learning disabilities.  
> (May turn into a series.)

He growls to himself in frustration at the page, glaring at the words, daring them to  _move around one more time, you bastards!_

It makes his head ache, all this bouncing about and switching places and suddenly a  _b_ is a  _d_ and he’s reading about  _hjbeuots_ and  _tne Alanndra_ and he positively wants to scream. He wants to blame this stupid typewriter, but it's not as if written words are any better. At least  _Evie’s_ handwriting is evenly-spaced and easy.

It’s like decoding a secret message—except it’s only a secret for him.

He’s never felt so stupid in all his life.

 _You’re not stupid,_ Evie’s voice chastises him in his head.  _Go slow. Sound it out, and if it doesn’t make sense, keep reading and try and work it out._

He takes a deep breath and begins again.


End file.
